


【EC】Midnight（PWP，NC-17）

by 1900td



Category: X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：囚犯Eric/典狱长Charles准确来讲就是监狱文，只为了肉其他毫不在意，黑化出没。





	【EC】Midnight（PWP，NC-17）

从多久开始他们私下保持着肉体关系，Charles并不在意，棕发男人满意的对着镜子中衣冠楚楚俊美的青年微微一笑，眼眸中冰冷的阴翳隐藏在湛蓝的色彩之中，银灰色的西装包裹着他修长的身体，金色的袖扣微微露出一角。Charles理了理垂落的发丝，踏步迈出了房门。

Charles带着手下例行巡视，被坚固的钢铁一个一个在空中吊起的玻璃囚笼，深灰色布衣的犯人们就像是他手中的蝴蝶标本，Charles可以对着他们为所欲为，控制一个人的行为和思想对他来说轻而易举，仿佛只是挥动手中牵扯的银丝，这些脏兮兮的傀儡便会为他舞动手脚，对他俯首称臣。

即使是如此情况，Charles也不会对他们放松警惕。

你永远都不可能驯服一头野兽。

大多数的犯人只是普通人，而个别的几个，他们脖子上带着像是狗链一样的特制颈环便足以说明身份的象征。

Charles从狱警手中接过平板，被束缚在特殊材质中的男人目光平静地望着他，甚至带着些轻佻。

Hello，Eric。

Charles的思想钻入了Eric的脑海中。

午夜来我办公室。

青年的脚步没有过多的停留，他达到了目的便转身继续日常的工作，而这些私密的小动作像是一种不动声色的调情，名为Eric的男人垂下了双眸，他嘴角扯出玩味的弧度。

对于Eric的来历，Charles是少数的知情人之一，亦或是说，他是唯一的知情人。而这位被大多数的变种人奉为King的男人，他会出现在这监狱引起了轩然大波，却没人知道Eric是自愿来到这所监狱。

Just lock me up，Charles。

Charles皱眉，他领口被男人扯开，衣领上的扣子崩落掉在软软的地毯之中。他并非不喜欢这种行为，相反粗暴让他的身体愈发兴奋，就是可惜了这套西装。Eric顺着他赤裸的胸膛亲吻，迫不及待的直接将铁质的皮带扣整个揉成了一团废铁，Charles呻吟着抓着男人的短发，Eric的手指已经滑入了黑色的内裤之中。

办公室桌子上的文件被扫在地上，一片狼藉，Charles微微地挣扎了那么一下，他侧脸时，男人的鼻息喷洒在他的耳垂，他下身赤裸，上半身也只剩下件白衬衫，而Eric将他压倒在办公桌上。

“我要这里上了你，Charles，在这典狱长的办公室留下属于我们的痕迹。”

Eric拉住Charles的手，“来我的脑海里，好好欣赏我们将干的事情。”

Charles的脸色微微泛红，虽然他们早已经不是第一次发生关系，或者是说在这座监狱，如果不是因为Charles典狱长的身份，他们之间的性爱视频大概很快会流传整个监狱。Eric喜欢在各种公共的场合操干他，羞耻的程度却也加剧了性爱的快感与刺激，Charles的神经被直白而情色的想象挑拨而起。Eric探出舌尖沿着肌肉的线条缓慢细致的舔舐着青年光滑的肌肤，像是品尝一道甜品，男人架起他的一条腿，在腿根处轻轻舔咬，而他的手指拨弄着Charles挺立的阴茎。

被撩拨面红心跳的典狱长双手被桌上的镣铐锁住，他几乎是挂在男人的身上，亲密无间的距离让欲望迅速涌入四肢，Charles的双腿下意识分的更开，而这足够让Eric对他为所欲为。

Charles口中的呻吟十分诱人，Eric的阴茎在他股间有力的贯穿、抽插，肉体撞击的声音也足够响亮。Eric总是不满足于普通的性爱，他们做爱越多，Charles就越是难以抵抗那些小把戏。青年的双手被压在背后，他赤裸的上身抵着带有体温的办公桌，后入的姿势让甬道吃入的更深，粗大的肉棒从紧致的蜜穴抽出了大半，再整个撞入，操的Charles倒吸一口冷气，吐出的只有破碎的嘤咛。

Eric舔了舔唇，将那些细密的亲吻落在变红的肌肤上，被撑起的穴口微微红肿，而男人像是故意停下了拍打的节奏，他富有技巧的掌控与撩拨让Charles委屈地哼哼了几声。

“Daddy，please……”

Charles想要那根阴茎填满他饥渴的小穴，干进他的身体，让他像个淫荡的婊子发出尖叫。对性爱食髓知味的反应完全瞒不住Eric，他的手指在Charles的下身画圈，游走在湿汗的肌肤上。男人并没有满足Charles的要求，他爱极了青年求饶的模样，平日里冷漠的青年在他身上求欢流泪，被操哭的样子，Eric的阴茎粗壮了一圈，鹅蛋似的龟头卡在穴口，引得Charles一阵颤栗，身体不自觉轻轻磨蹭着想要得到纾解。

“Charles，你真是个坏孩子，而坏孩子就该得到惩罚。”

Charles声音带着哭腔，侧头用那双蓝眼睛乞求，更多只是勾引，欲拒还迎。他缩紧肌肉，让它夹住男人，而Charles的行为让他如愿以偿得到了一个奖赏的亲吻。

“惩罚我，daddy请你操我……嗯啊！”

Eric的呼吸更加粗重，他的嗓音沙哑不已“我亲爱的典狱长，daddy当然会满足你！”

男人揉着对方的臀瓣，狠狠干进湿润的小穴，润滑剂夹杂着精液加快了抽干的速度与力度，Charles被男人搂住纤细的腰身，他们之间紧贴，青年每一次被推开又再一次被拉回到这场性爱，桌子被两人激烈的动作搞的摇晃不已。Charles被这快感夹击的几乎疯狂，他的理智早已经被撕扯的不成样子如同他身上这件可怜兮兮的衬衫。硬粗的性器在青年臀瓣间来回进出，粉色的嫩肉甚至被粗暴的带出一些，而再次被粗暴插进。甬道吞吐着男人阴茎的同时，他下身的欲望也没有被Eric忽略。

前后涌来的浪潮将他引领逼近了欢愉的顶端，在男人一口气顶入到深处，他的身体颤栗，欲望涌出白色的液体。在Charles还没来得及回神又再一次被卷入下一轮的性爱之中，性器还深埋在他的体内，Eric抱着他再一次转换到了沙发上，让Charles骑在他的身上。

“操，Charles你可真棒…每次操你都像是第一次一样……”

Eric搂着青年的腰，Charles喘息着抬高自己的身体再缓缓下落，他居高临下凝视着Eric的双眼，像是掉入了无尽的旋涡之中。青年享受Eric带来的性爱，他们简直就像一对偷情的猫。Charles喜欢被Eric掌控的感觉，那种全盘的占有欲像是鸦片，将他茶毒，让他上瘾。Eric变换着角度操干着Charles，“你可真是淫荡极了，我小荡妇，我最亲爱的典狱长，我可真想把你关起来，像是你把我关起来一样。”

“唔！……慢一些…，嗯啊，你可是自愿的…！”

“因为你我才自愿。”

Charles搂紧了男人的脖颈，猛烈的高潮刺激的他失去了语言，只剩下少许的从两人唇缝间泄露而出的呻吟。

午夜办公室里的火热还在继续，监狱里依旧是静悄悄的模样。

END


End file.
